The Twilight Kits
by Skyfang11
Summary: A tale of horrible things in Rainclan where 7 siblings will save the clan. OR will it be 1 kit to save it? Find out here!


**This is Skyfang9 with my story that I promise will be good. I studied it a bit and I think I got this. Presenting... The Twilight Kit! A story of sadness and despair but a spark of hope is born and it might save the clans. Also please tell me how to make chapters! Anyways, Lets start!**

A horrible sound filled the night air. Shadetail was too busy guarding the entrance to notice something climb onto him and in a flash, He lay dead on the clearing ground. One of the apprentices, Owlpaw, came out of his den and the creature tore at his neck flesh, before it yowled again. Onetail, Windear, Streamwhisker and Flamepaw just returned to camp because of the sound and they came to find both Owlpaw and Shadetail lying on the ground. " Oh my mate! " Windear fell on her paws. " What about our kits? " Windear's swollen belly was amazingly visible. Shadetail had been her mate. " My precious kit! " Onetail's eyes widened with surprise. Streamwhisker had crouched near her poor kit, Owlpaw. The patrol left the cats there and moved into their dens except Windear who still crouched next to her mate.

The next morning, A yowl broke through the clearing. " What has happened? " Leafcloud the Deputy asked Streamwhisker who described what happened that night. " Well I think it- " Applestar was cut short by a yowl. " My kits! They are dead! " One of the queens was running towards Applestar. " Flowertail, how? Our kits are dead? " Applestar asked. Flowertail nodded and said " Riverfeather's too! " Applestar hurriedly ran towards the nursery. Three kits were lying on the ground, blood spilling. The medicine cat, Starfern was with them. " I'm sorry. " Was all she said. " I could not Save Bubblekit and Minnowkit but I might be able to save Lilykit. " Starfern muttered under her breath. She added a little louder, " But all Riverfeather's kits, Starlingkit, Frogkit, Foxkit, Flightkit, Duskkit and Streamkit are dead. " she added more sadly. Applestar padded out into to the clearing and meowed loud enough for the whole clan to hear. " Let all cats old enough to Leap and Jump, gather under the High tree. " All the cats walked into the clearing murmuring. " I know you hear the news of dying kits. It is true. We have no more living kits and only One apprentice lives, Blossompaw. Half of the warrior's are sick an the one's who are not, are tired and have lost their spirit. We grieve for all the kits, Owlpaw, and Shadetail, who was brave to the last. " The clan started to chatter.

" But we are Rainclan! We don't give in! Windear is bearing kits and Songfeather has already moved into the nursery. Flightheart is also going to bear kits. " Applestar paused as Flightheart started to speak, " I am going to have kits and I will be having at least Six of them! I will hope to have ten and above for the clan! " Applestar continued to speak, " I know that although Winter is a Rogue, Her kits, Night and Bird can be apprentices. Night, Bird please step forward. You as well Winter. " Winter pushed her kits forward as she followed them. " I, Applestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look on these two cats. They have learnt the clan ways and therefore, I ask that you grant them apprenticeship in my clan. Night from this moment on, you will be known as Nightpaw. Bird, from this moment on, you will be known as Birdpaw. We welcome you as apprentices of our clan. " The clan cheered. " Nightpaw, Birdpaw! Nightpaw, Birdpaw! Nightpaw! "

Applestar continued, " Nightpaw, your mentor shall be Russetwhisker. Russetwhisker, you are a strong and brave warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to this young apprentice. " Russetwhisker stepped up to touch noses with Nightpaw. " Surely. " Was all she said. " Birdpaw, your mentor shall be Leafcloud. Leafcloud, you are my loyal and trusted deputy, I hope you pass your skills onto Birdpaw. " Applestar mewed. Leafcloud was beaming with pride. " Of course! " Leafcloud exclaimed while touching noses with turned to Winter. "Winter, you have been a loyal cat to Rainclan. Do you promise to uphold our ways and the code? " " I do. " was all Winter said. " Then from this moment on you shall be known as Willowtail. We honor your courage and Bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of Rainclan. " Applestar finished. " Willowtail! Willowtail! Willowtail! Willowtail! " The clan cheered louder than ever. " Meeting is over, get to your duties. " Applestar leaped of the tree and went into his den.

Nightpaw and Birdpaw headed out with their mentors. Songfeather was lying in the medicine cat den, her kits on the way. Suddenly, a yowl split the air. The Sunhigh patrol rushed into the clearing, either badly wounded or lying dead on the ground. Starfern rushed out of the Medicine cat den with her apprentice, Poppypaw next to her. The patrol members, Streamwhisker, Blossompaw, Onetail and Nightshade were all panting. Blossompaw was lying on the camp ground her sides heaving as she struggled to breath. Streamwhisker seemed to be alright but Nightshade lay dead on the ground. One tail was hurt badly but still limped towards Applestar, who walked out of his den. " Great Starclan! My poor mate! " A rough sound came from behind Applestar. It was Wolfheart! He crouched down next to Nightshade, licking her fur. " Applestar, we were patroling the Stormclan border. A patrol suddenly leaped at us and pushed us towards the dogs. The dogs killed- Nightshade- and wounded us all. " Onetail hurriedly explained. " I see... Starfern! Get over here! " Applestar beckoned Starfern. Starfern who was tending to Blossompaw ran over hurriedly. " Please save Blossompaw! " Came a desperate wail from Songfeather, her mother who was fat with kits. The clan was in ruins, What would happen next?

**2 Moons later**

" They are beautiful Songfeather! " Starfern congratulated the new mother. Rainclan was weak but they had all started to recover. Russetwhisker, Flowertaill, Leafcloud, Budkit and Swiftkit had passed away to Starclan. The clan's new deputy was none other than Flowertail. Songfeather moaned as her little kits kneaded her belly. She had seven strong kits, three toms and four she-kits. " What will you call them? " Songfeather's mate, Thornfang, asked with absolute delight. " The tom like you shall be called Sparrowkit. The other she-kit like you shall be called Skykit. The dark little tom will be Thornkit like you. " She stopped to purr before continuing, " The youngest tom like me will be Foxkit, and the Tortiseshell she-kit will be Minnowkit. The other Tortiseshell she-kit will be Dovekit. And the one like you shall be Flamekit. " Starfern nodded in approval as they queen slept in peace with her kits.

**I will update soon, see ya soon!**

**~Skyfang9~**


End file.
